Identification and classification of pathogens is a subject of considerable research and commercial interest. A major portion of a discipline called microfluidics is dedicated to such purposes. Microfluidics takes advantage of general and specific fluid dynamics in micrometer and nanometer-sized channels and paths to segregate and possibly identify certain pathogens. Though in its infancy, microfluidics has had a large impact in diagnostics of disease, DNA analysis and the like.
In microfluidics, a network of micrometer or nanometer-sized channels are created and used for identifying pathogens. These networks provide channels of different diameters with a number of outlet and inlet ports that can segregate particular pathogens. After separating the pathogens, a combination of optical, mechanical and chemical diagnostics can be used to identify the material under test.
In the past, micrometer or nanometer-sized channels have been created on Si, glass and polymers surfaces. Although the use of these surfaces has helped in identifying certain pathogens, a need exists for a solution for providing fast, easy, cost effective and accurate identification of pathogens.